In fitness centers, health spas, and other facilities it is often desirable for the management of the facility to provide dispensing containers for dispensing liquids, such as lotions, soap, or shampoo, to the users of the facilities. However, the management may also desire to prevent unauthorized tampering with the dispensing containers or to prevent theft of the dispensing containers.